custom_stufffandomcom-20200215-history
Maddy B
'Madeleine "Maddy" "Maddy B" Sophia Belanger '''is a major recurring character in the ''Jared & Friends ''franchise, starting in the current seasons. Appearance Maddy B is a beautiful young teenaged girl with tan skin, and shiny brown eyes. The color of her hair apparently varies, like around the time of her debut, she has dark brown hair, but as time goes on she dyes it once again to have almost brown hair with blonde streaks all around, but after that, she dyes it again, this time, in a jet black color. Her wardrobe signifies her fashionable and vibrant personality, as she likes to wear ripped jeans, cropped tops, top with chokers, etc. She usually wears sneakers, but she also likes to wear different varieties of shoes, depending on the outfit. She also likes to wear jewelry, most notably her gold hoop earrings and colorful bracelets. Bio Personality/Bio Maddy B's personality can be described as feisty, sassy, fashionable, stylish, friendly, a little rebellious, beautiful, somewhat snarky, sweet, romantic, flirtatious, vain, hip, peppy, fuzzy, sneaky, rambunctious, upbeat, smart, emotional, and kind. She is a very stylish and beautiful young lady, always bringing something stylish on the scene, as she is a model of Gemini Models (which Madeline Macgowan also used to work for). She is also very bubbly and kind, especially around people she cares about, like her friends and family. She also is ready for any kind of adventure something she looks forward to whenever she hangs out with Jared. She also has little sister named Nikki, who is one Ethan's (Jared's little brother in the same grade) best friends (and possible love interest of his, though he denies it) She has been known to be a bit rebellious as shown on various occasions, one notable time in an episode in the fifth season, when she ignores Jared's advice and goes against it, but she truly never means harm at all. Best Friends/Allies * Taylor Moules * Alexandra Giard * Rylee Gale * Kyra Steinberg * Jordan Somani * Jared Robinson * Barney the Dinosaur * Baby Bop * BJ * Riff * Enemies * Wicked * Harley Quinn * The Hacker * Buzz and Delete * Blarney the Dinosaur * Meldar Prime * Mindy Minus * La Sombra * Evil Jared *Esme Song * Cheryl Blossom Love Interests * Jordan Somani (on-off boyfriend) (Season 5, got back together around Season 6-7) * Jared Robinson (possible crush, on his side) Trivia/Notes * It is said she first got together with Jordan sometime around Halloween 2017, as stated by Jared Libby, and Taylor * She is a bit similar to Rhonda from ''Hey Arnold!, by appearance (in her black hair) and fragments of her persona * Her relationship with Jared is similar to that of Inez and Matt from Cyberchase, as well as Lincoln and Ronnie Anne from the Loud House * It's revealed her diary has been given to her by her father to write down her feelings, and it's format is somewhat similar to Jared's diary * Category:J&F Characters Category:Love Interests Category:Jared & Friends Category:Jared's Friends Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Anti-heroes Category:Neutral Characters